This application claims priority to Indian Patent Application No. 2142/DEL/2006 filed on Sep. 28, 2006.
A computer network refers to a group of interconnected network devices, which can share information and resources. The network device may comprise an end device such as a client and a server and an intermediate device such as a router or a switch. A group of intermediate devices may, together, form a core network and an intermediate device may support one or more end devices. For example, an ingress router, of the core network, may receive data units from one or more end devices and may send the data units to an appropriate egress router.
The core network may comprise high bandwidth networks such as optical burst switched networks. The ingress router of the core network may generate bursts with each burst comprising data units having a common destination and collected in pre-determined intervals. The ingress router may allocate time slots to each burst and the data units of the bursts may be sent onward during the allocated time slots. A software based approach to allocate time slots to the bursts may consume more time.